In many wellbore operations it is desired to isolate one portion of the wellbore from another part of the wellbore. Isolation, or separation, within the wellbore is often provided by packers. In some packer applications, such as drillstem testing, it is beneficial to limit the axial load on the set packer.
In various wellbore operations a wellbore tool or assembly comprises at least a pair of spaced apart packers to define a testing zone. In many applications it may be desired to test various zones in the wellbore that have different lengths. In these situations is often necessary to trip in and out of the wellbore to adjust the separation between adjacent packers.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a packer assembly that addresses unresolved drawbacks in the prior art packer assemblies and wellbore tools.